angels in disguise
by SpaceSword16
Summary: when Haruka, who seemingly hates the world meets Hotaru, a young child who is facing abuse and neglect at home. Can they help change each others lives?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon.

Haruka's POV:

Pulling the covers up around the young girl's shoulders as I bent down and let my lips trace across her forehead.

"sleep well firefly." I whispered as I began to leave the room, though I paused in my tracks to glance back over my shoulder at the child to make sure she was safe. As I walked back to the living room Michiru, my girlfriend of now four months stood to greet me.

"how is she love?" she asked me softly and I sighed.

"much better tonight than she has been." I answered as I let my aqua haired angel pull me into a soft embrace.

"she knows her 'papa' will protect her." she whispered and I flinched at the title. How could I, Haruka Tenoh, the biggest hellion in the world be a good father?

However before either of us could say more I heard Hotaru began to whimper in the next room and I sighed as we rushed toward our daughter's bedroom.

As soon as I opened the door the child flinched back and hid beneath her covers, expecting to be struck.

"Firefly...its only us. Not that evil old witch." I stated as I walked over to the bed and sat down before untangling the seven year old from her blankets.

The next thing I knew was that I had the small figure clinging tightly around my neck, drenching my shirt with her tears and I felt useless. All I could do was sit there and hold her, I couldn't take away the pain that she had been put through. I held her for what seemed like hours until she finally stopped crying then Michiru took her into her arms and began to whisper something to her that made her start to giggle.

Whatever it was I don't care, they could have said I looked like a giant salamander for all I care, As long as it got my baby girl to laugh.

"Would it make you uncomfortable for me to stay with you tonight? Just in case those nightmares come back?" I asked after a while and to my surprise the child smiled up at me.

"you don't hurt me papa." she answered and I wish could have murdered those idiots that my collage professor let around his little girl and what he himself for what he did and didn't do.

"I'll leave you two alone or Hime-chan will never get to sleep." Michiru stated playfully, kissing the dark haired child's forehead.

I sat beside Hotaru as the memories of the past few months rushed through my head. Recalling how much that this little girl had changed me in that short amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

I will never forget the day when I first met the raven haired child who won my heart completely over even on that first day.

It had been one of the worse day's of my life, I had not only got into three fights in the same day, I got expelled for two weeks and had to listen to my foster mom yell at me the whole drive home, I was also was suppose to have been grounded but I had ran out of cigarettes so I had climbed out of the window to walk to the store and get me a pack...however then my lousy luck it started to storm.

When the young girl looked up and saw me there was a mix of fear and hopefulness that ran through her and she stood up, her dark hair blowing back in the wind and that's when I saw the large dark splotches that decorated her face.

"sir?" the child whimpered as she shivered violently and I shrugged out of my leather jacket and handed it to her.

"actually kid I'm a woman." I retorted as I angled my umbrella over both her and I.

As we walked I saw Setsuna, my foster mother walking down the road and I wanted to disappear because the last thing I needed was this little girl seeing me get treated like a small child.

However when Mom had reached us she only gave me a quick look that clearly said that we'd discuss this later then smiled.

"who's this?" she asked and I shrugged "some kid that was freezing half to death on the bench over there." I answered and the little violet eyed girl glanced up, a little worriedly then whimpered

"I'm H-Hotaru Tomoe."

"What happened to your face Hotaru?" Setsuna asked kindly and what the young girl said next made a mixed array of emotions shoot through my very soul, crushing me.

"Daddy's girlfriend...I...I...was bad."

"I don't give a fuck what you did kid, You did not deserve that." I snapped, earning a glare from Setsuna.

"Language Haruka." she warned and I glared back at her, though I swear I must have had temporary insanity from stress because I would never even think of challenging the green haired woman.

"Well it's true, no one deserves to be beat like this!" I snapped and mom's glare intensified and I couldn't help but shrink back.

I wasn't submissive for a lot of people but I respected Setsuna and even had a healthy fear of her though it was not the fear like I had once.

"You're right Haruka but we have to get this girl inside before she catches cold." Mom stated, her tone softer than her eyes had been and I sighed and followed them toward the house.

Have you ever figured what it felt like when a prisoner was being lead to execution? Well I felt like that prisonar once Mom had settled Hotaru into warm dry clothes and had sent me upstairs to my room.

When she came in though she looked a mix of disappointment and concern.

"we need to talk now." she stated and I knew that tone, it only spelled trouble.

"I can explain..." I began but she stopped me.

"Haruka, don't lie to me." she growled, her eyes hardening and I glanced down and braced myself for a lecture.

"I know why you snuck out..and we'll discuss that later. I just want you to do me one favor and keep an eye on that little girl while I call the authorities." she continued in a kinder tone.

I was shocked by this, Mom normally didn't trust me around anyone smaller than me because of my temper and now she was asking me to watch a little girl who had been mistreated?

"Sure mom." I answered and she smiled

"Thanks sweetheart." she retorted before throwing me my pajamas and a towel before adding "get yourself dry before you get sick."

I couldn't help but smile at this, Setsuna wasn't the only one that understood me...she was the only person in the world that could make me actually laugh.

However then fear gripped me, how would I handle a little girl who was half scared to death? Who was I to help anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

A/N: _italics-flashback_

As I walked downstairs I saw that the young girl was curled up under a thick blanket on the couch, barely awake.

I sat in the recliner and watched her sleep, recalling everything that had happened in my own life prior to my life now.

_Thunder rumbled through the angry clouds, lightening dancing across the skies. However in a scream of tires and the sounds of shattering glass and then screams and blood._

"Haruka...honey. Are you okay?" Setsuna whispered, her hand enveloping my shoulder and I nodded.

"Sorry." I muttered and she chuckled.

"Haruka...I think you should clear out...the questions that they'll ask the girl might cause you some unpleasant memories." she whispered concerned and I groaned.

"I'm not a baby anymore Mom." I growled and she sighed and sent me a pleading look.

"I just don't want you getting upset." she answered kindly just as there was a knock at the door and woke Hotaru up.

"Who is that?" she asked and I sighed and glanced over at the tall man that stood there.

"Please Hotaru, answer all of his questions." I whispered and then with pleading eyes she looked up at me, full of disdain.

"will you stay in here with me?" she whimpered and I sighed.

One part of me wanted to pull away from her and walked away but the other part of me wanted to stay by her side.

I felt angry at myself for the soft feelings that I was beginning to get but looking down at her sad violet eyes I recalled how lost I had felt.

"Sure." I answered softly, sitting beside of her and letting her sit on my lap, since it was the least I could do.

As I sat and listened to her recall how her father, who was the professor that was teaching advanced classes to the juniors and seniors at my school had treated her, causing my own thoughts to whirl to my own past.

_Blood was covering everything and I was screaming, begging for my parents to wake up. Broken glass was etching itself into my flesh. _

"then Haruka-san found me." Hotaru's voice stated softly, calling me out of my thoughts.

The cop, smiled at me and then turned back to Hotaru "I guess you have a guardian angel huh?" he asked kindly then turned to my mother before stating "she has distant relatives who is are to take her in, they have a daughter by the name of Michiru Kaiou."

I froze at this, Michiru was not only the most popular girl in my grade but also the class president and all out perfect.

"she can stay here until her family comes to get her then...I'd prefer it until charges are pressed." Setsuna stated then looked at me, smiling slightly.

I glared back, Setsuna was always teasing me about one thing or another and Michiru was just the most recent reason.

After the cops finally left Setsuna called me into the kitchen, saying that she wanted to talk with me for a moment.

"Look sets, I'm sorry...I know I am not allowed to smoke or leave the house but look what good it did." I stated, trying to avoid the lecture I knew was coming.

She glared at me and sighed, shaking her head "your parents would be so disappointed at you for even picking up the habit of smoking. I understand why you get into fights but have some self control Haruka..." she began and I instantly felt tears sting at my eyes.

"What do you know? You didn't even know my parents!" I snapped as I stood up and bolted up the stairs and slammed the door to my bedroom.

It was about four minutes later Setsuna came walking up, unlocking my door with the key she kept.

"you ready to be civil yet or do I need to put you in time out like a five year old?" she asked softly, though sternness decorated her tone.

I just kept my face buried in the pillow, I did not want to talk to her.

I felt her hand slowly rub my back for a few minutes and she whispered "I'm sorry I brought that up sweetie."

I looked up, hoping I wasn't too big of a mess from crying and she smiled sympathetically.

"No you're right...they would be. My dad would probably whip my ass for it too." I replied though Setsuna sent me a dirty look at my choice of word.

"I don't ask much of you Ruka but please stop smoking." she stated and I nodded, too upset to really care.

She smiled as she hugged me and then whispered "maybe I should start spanking you for crap like this...seems like it worked for your father."

it was said teasingly, Setsuna was the type that would rather say something to embarrass the shit out of you than to actually scold you and she had never even threatened me before.

"you try it old woman. I can take you." I joked back, though she only smacked me in back of the head.

"have I ever raised my hand to you? Well besides that time when you were thirteen?" she asked.

"No, but what do you call what you just did?" I retorted and she rolled her eyes.

"that you are a big baby." Setsuna retorted playfully as she walked toward the door.

"what do you want for dinner?" she asked and my thoughts returned to the young girl.

"go ask Hotaru." I answered as my foster mom/best friend turned to me with a surprised look.

"aren't you miss generous today." she stated with a smile and I laughed, getting off the bed.

"yeah well Hotaru's just a kid and after all that she's been through..." I began however the red eyed woman only turned and rolled her eyes at me "Haruka, admit it...you have a crush on Michiru."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I heard this.

"Mom! No! Michiru is a stuck up...arrogant..." I began, though I couldn't think of any insults for her since in reality she was a nice, quite, calm person.

"yep Tenou you have a crush." Setsuna stated with a smile as she headed out the door.

"I do not!" I yelled running after her, though I knew my face was still red.

"Don't what Haruka-San?" Hotaru asked timidly, eyes still downcast.

"Setsuna's teasing me about somebody she thinks I like." I answered.

"You do like her." Sets stated, not giving me a chance in hell to win this.

"Do not!" I argued, though we stopped when we heard Hotaru start giggling softly.

"you think its funny huh?" I asked, ruffling her hair a bit as I gave up arguing about it.

"yeah." the little girl said honestly.

"I suppose it is." I stated then knelt to the child's high "what do you want for dinner, Setsuna will make anything you want."

The little girl shrugged nervously as she glanced away, looking sad suddenly.

"hey now...what's wrong? We're not gonna hurt ya." I whispered, surprised at how soft my own voice sounded.

"I...I...can't repay you..." she stammered, tears in her eyes and I sighed, remembering all too well how that feeling was.

"Hotaru-Chan? Can you be my friend? If you can do that it'll be payment enough." I replied to her and she looked out me, a mix of shock and happiness across her face.

"O...okay." she answered and I smiled as I repeated my question "What is it you want? There has to be something."

"Nihon soba." she said in a voice so low that I could barely hear her.

However Setsuna could evidently hear her because she said "alright, it'll be done in half an hour."

How Mom could do that I don't know but she had almost always busted me when I would try to sneak out late at night.

"What do you want to do while we wait?" I asked and again was answered with a shrug.

"I think it stopped raining, we could go outside for a little while." I suggested and she nodded, though still looking nervous.

"Mom! We're going for a short walk, just around the block a bit." I called as I grabbed one of my jackets and handed it to the girl.

"It swallows you whole but it'll keep you warm." I stated and she smiled and took my hand, which made my heart stop.

Everyone feared me, the freak, the girl who doesn't like men. However this little girl who bore deep bruises all over her small, frail body trusted me.

I pulled on my track jacket and lead her out of the door.

As we walked I noticed that the little girl had a bad limp.

"here...climb on." I stated as I knelt down and Hotaru timidly did just that.

"Man you're light." I commented, holding her tight on my shoulders as I walked.

"Haruka? Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked softly and I sighed.

"well first off you're a kid, second we're friends now remember? And third...well I was in the same boat as you before Setsuna took me in." I answered and she sighed.

"I...I feel like a bother." she whimpered and I sighed.

"you feel like a bother? Well you're not." I retorted then picked up speed a little as rain began to drizzle again.

"hang on tight kiddo, we have to get back in a hurry!" I stated and she laughed, a bell-like sound that surprised me, how could I make her laugh? I was a monster...I lived when I shouldn't have.

I piggybacked her all the way to the house then knelt beside the couch so she could just slid down.

"glad that my coat ate ya now huh? You're dry while I am soaked." I laughed as I grabbed a towel from the rack in the hallway.

The little girl smiled up at me, her violet eyes seemingly aglow with happiness and my heart melted, I can't explain it but in this short time the little dark haired girl had wormed her way past all of my defenses and into my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"Haruka, I have to go to work. Can I trust you to watch her tonight?" Setsuna asked me while putting on her jacket.

"I'm grounded remember? My ass isn't going anywhere." I replied, flipping through the channels of the TV.

"Please at least watch your mouth while Hotaru's staying with us." Mom stated with a sigh.

"sorry." I stated quickly then replied "she's upstairs sleeping right? What could I do wrong?"

she rolled her eyes at that statement and she retorted "you'd manage to do something wrong."

"hey!" I exclaimed, throwing the cushion from the couch at her.

"behave." she replied as she threw it back before kissing me on the head.

I just laughed at that before shoving the cushion behind my head, turning my attention to whatever movie the channel landed on.

"you have the number to the clinic if you need me." Mom added before walking out the door.

I barely payed attention to the movie and must have drifted to sleep because suddenly the sound of Hotaru screaming woke me up.

As soon as I got upstairs and into the room I saw her huddled there on the large bed, shivering violently as sobbed into her knees.

"you okay Hotaru?" I asked softly, flipping on the light.

"Please don't be angry Haruka-San...I'm sorry." she pleaded almost too low for me to hear and I sighed.

"Why on earth would I be mad at you? You just had a nightmare, its not like you broke a window or something." I retorted as I walked over and sat on the side of the bed and untangled her from the covers.

"I...I woke you up." she whimpered in reply, tears still in her eyes and I sighed.

"Nah, I was watching a movie downstairs." I replied and to my surprise she suddenly hugged me, crying into my shirt like it was a lifeline.

I sighed as I ran my hand through her shoulder length raven hair, hoping that the motion would calm her down.

"What was the dream about?" I asked after a few minutes, though she was still clinging to me and I had finally wrapped my arm around her.

"Papa...and...hi...his g...girl friend...the...they..." she began, trembling again and I sighed.

"well you know what? If you have that dream again just know that I'll beat them up if they ever tried to hurt you." I stated, then had an idea. When I was young no one would even care if I woke up in tears and I would have a special place somewhere and I would sneak out and go there when I was upset.

"would you like to sit up with me for a bit? I know how it feels to wake up shaken like this." I asked and she timidly nodded and let me pick her up.

'_why the hell am I playing nursemaid?'_ I cursed myself mentally but when I felt her small arms wrap around my neck my cold thoughts disappeared again.

"why don't we play until you get tired?" I asked gently as I carried her down the stairs and switched off the tv.

"play...what?" she whimpered and I sighed and sat down, sitting her on my lap.

"I don't know, what would you like to do?" I answered, surprising even myself as I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

She shrugged, still shuddering and I sighed. I had no idea how to calm her down and I hated to see her like this, especially now that the bruises seemed worse than before.

As I sat there, holding her I finally had an idea as I recalled something my real dad had done for me when I was a little girl when I had woken up from a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep.

"Why don't we build a fort and camp out in here tonight? That way if you have another bad dream I'll be right here with you?" I asked and she glanced up at me curiously.

"how are we gonna do that? Won't Miss Setsuna get mad?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, as long as I clean it up before someone comes to get you she wont and we'll use the extra pillows and blankets in the hall closet and use the furniture to hold them up." I answered.

It took us a little while but we finally got it done.

"Haruka-San?" Hotaru whimpered suddenly and I turned to her, taking by surprise when I saw her smiling slightly as she added "you're the only person...who ever...plays with me...thank you."

As I heard this it seemed as if someone had shoved a dagger right through my own heart, shattering it. The child meant she had no one, not even a friend and that saddened me for some reason.

"Want to know a secret? I don't have many friends either...only Elza who moved away a while back." I said and she looked surprised.

"but you're really nice." she stated and I shrugged as I answered

"not everyone thinks so, I get bullied and I fight back physically though that only lands me in trouble and disappointing Setsuna."

She moved over to my side and placed her hand on mine and for the first time I realized how small she actually was compared to me.

"but they hurt you first." she stated, looking up at me with her violet eyes full of sympathy and I sighed.

"its never okay to fight Hotaru...Not unless you are protecting someone or yourself. The name calling and rude comments doesn't count in that." I replied then force a smile, I didn't want her to see me upset.

"but we both have at least one friend now huh?" I added in a lighter tone as I stood up and pulled her up gently with me.

"lets go make some hot chocolate okay?" I asked and she smiled and nodded, seeming happier now.

Once we where in the kitchen I started boiling the water, making sure that the kid was no where near the stove.

"may I help?" she asked me and I sighed. I didn't want her getting burned and Mom ending up thinking I wasn't responsible.

"you can get two mugs from that cabinet over there." I replied and she quickly did just that, beaming up at me.

"thanks hime-chan." I stated, wondering where in the heck I had even gotten that comment from. Though when I saw shock flash across her face and then how she glanced up at me like a child would to an older sibling or something I realized why I had said it, deep down in the part of my emotions I thought had died in that car crash years ago I wanted her to have what I never got...not until I was thirteen at least.

After I managed to make the hot chocolate I put the kettle into the sink so that it would cool, however I didn't see the knife that was under the washrag and my hand grazed it, causing crimson liquid to ooze out.

"Fuck!" I growled, closing my eyes to try to prevent the images from washing back through my mind. However it was too late.

_The tires squealed as it spun out of control and collided into the cliff, causing the airbags to deploy and the glass to crack. Then I saw red as a shadow shot through the windshield from the drivers side, causing blood to explode across the broken glass and even back onto me._

"Haruka? Are you okay?" Hotaru's soft voice called as I felt her hand touch my arm.

"leave me alone Hotaru...I'm fine...I just need some air." I managed to growl as I was fighting tears and with that I Left the kitchen.

Once I was finally outside I glared up at the sky, allowing the tears to fall but afraid to completely let go.

"Damn it! I should be strong by now...I should..." I grumbled to myself then I heard the door open and soft footsteps come up behind me.

"here...Ruka-san...it helps." The little girl's timid voice whimpered as she pressed a wet cloth into my hand and I turned to her, not even caring if I was crying.

"thank you...but the cut isn't why I'm crying and I'm sorry I snapped at you...its just...seeing blood I remember some bad things that happened when I was a little girl and it makes me really sad." I whispered, ruffling her hair.

I could see that she wanted to ask more but was afraid to and I sighed, Setsuna always told me it would help if I talked about it but I never could, however I knelt down and asked softly "can I tell you what happened Hime-chan?"

She looked surprised at me and nodded as she wrapped her arms around my neck in an attempt to comfort me.

"when I was five my parents and I were coming home from a restaurant because it was my Dad's birthday...the vehicle skidded on ice and spun out of control, hitting another vehicle before slamming into the cliff face...my father wasn't wearing his seat belt so when the car came to a stop..." I couldn't finish it, the memory was still too painful.

However Hotaru seemed to understand as she said with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Ruka-san."

I sighed and hugged her, holding back my own tears so that I could be strong for Hotaru.

"I never told anyone that before kid, not even mom and she tries to get me to talk about it...see Setsuna adopted me when I was thirteen from a really bad foster family...that hit me like you where hit but because I am...not like most girls." I added as I carried her back into the house and sat her at the table.

"drink it before it gets cold." I stated putting the cup of hot chocolate in front of her before I found myself a bandage for my hand.

After we had finished the drinks we returned to our fort, though as we lay there beneath the canopy of blankets I noticed Hotaru still couldn't seem to sleep.

"would you like to sleep by me kid? I don't bite." I asked and she glanced at me, almost disbelievingly at my words.

"can I?" she whispered, sounding almost frightened and I sighed.

"sure." I retorted and she came to my side and lay down, resting her head on my ribcage and in no time at all she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I was woken up by a soft hand shaking me.

"Haruka what the heck?" Setsuna whispered, though her eyes was sparkling with the pent back laughter. I glanced down at Hotaru and sighed as I sighed and sat up, though I was careful not to wake up Hotaru.

"she had a nightmare so I let her sleep down here with me." I answered and the green haired woman smiled then noticed my hand. "what happened?"

"lets just say I made hot coco for the kid and managed to literally bump into a knife." I answered and she chuckled as she looked me square in the eye, unnerving me a bit.

"please tell me you didn't scare the child when you saw blood." she stated softly and I sighed, she knew how out of control I got and I couldn't lie to her.

"I snapped at her but she...I told her...what happened and why I flip at the sight of blood...I...I think I can tell you now." I admitted and the look on mom's face was a mix between shock and relief and I smiled, I had to act strong for her...at least until Hotaru was safe with the Kaiou's.

Suddenly Hotaru began to stir, then her violet eyes creaked open, though when she saw setsuna she flinched a little.

"sleep well little one?" Mom asked with a smile before she headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Uh...yes ma'am." Hotaru replied as she slowly got up,looking at me expectantly.

"why don't you go watch cartoons or something while I put everything away?" I asked and she nodded and went to do just that while I cleaned up.

I had just gotten everything folded and put away when Setsuna called us to the kitchen to eat. Hotaru ate a lot despite her reluctance the night before.

Setsuna glanced between the two and asked Hotaru "I hope you slept well last night, even if miss tough guy decided to lose her temper?"

the little dark haired girl only laughed at Setsuna's statement about me and glanced at me, as if seeing if she had permission to talk.

"Yeah...Ruka-san is really a nice person." she replied and I laughed, almost choking on the tea I was drinking.

"Haruka, I know you have better manners than that?" Setsuna chided though I knew she was teasing me, like she always did when I managed to embarrass myself.

"shut up Mom." I grumbled, glaring at parent figure who only smirked

Hotaru glanced at me and sighed as she stated "you and Miss. Meiou are really close."

No one else probably could see the repressed longing that the child's eyes revealed but I could see that emotion no matter how deeply it was held.

"Do you know anything about the Kaiou's?" I asked and she sighed and shook her head.

"I...I know they're my distant cousins and that they work all the time." The little girl answered and I nodded, that would explain why Michiru seemed lonely all the time.

"Well I kinda know Michiru, I mean we're not friends exactly but we are in the same class and she is a really nice person and really smart." I stated and she looked almost hopeful.

"really? I don't remember her much." Hotaru stated and I sighed and nodded, the girl was afraid of going to her new home, a feeling I knew all too well.

"yeah, she even took p for me once." I replied as I finished breakfast and stood up and walked toward the backyard.

"May I come too?" Hotaru whimpered and I turned to her, almost surprised.

"sure kid." I replied as I let her follow me.

Once we where outside I forgot my previous reason of going out and turned to Hotaru.

"I know you're nervous but I promise Hotaru, the first sign that someone hurts you I will take matters into my own hands. But I seriously doubt that Michiru will let anyone hurt you." I said suddenly and she sighed.

"are you sure?" she whimpered and I knelt in front of her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"yes. Michiru is one of the nicest people you meet." I assured then smiled as I lifted her into my arms then added "now stop worrying okay? I'll be able to keep an check on you and if one thing is out of place I'll get you out of there."

I wanted that shine to return to her eyes, I wanted her to smile at least because something about her worried expression crushed my very soul.

"you know Hime-chan, I want to show you my secret place...please don't tell anyone okay?" I whispered and her eyes grew wide with the childish awe of knowing something so important.

"I promise." she stated and I smiled.

"Setsuna! I'm going to take her up the hill, if Michiru comes you can tell her where we're at!" I called through the door before heading toward the steep incline that was located beyond the fence.

As we walked I made small conversation with her, learning that her favorite color was purple, she hated the dark and that she hated milk as much as I hated natto.

"close your eyes Hotaru, I want you to be surprised when you see this place." I whispered as I surprised myself by kissing the top of her head.

She snuggled closer to me and gripped at my clothes as we walked into the fenced in area.

"you can look now." I whispered and I heard her audibly gasp as she glanced around at the large flowered field that even had a small pond.

"Haruka? Did you make this?" she asked and I nodded.

"yeah, when I was thirteen I started on it and its only now recently that I got it done." I answered and she smiled as I let her down though I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

"you can come here any time you want kiddo. This place is for me and anyone I trust." I said and she smiled and nuzzled against me.

I sat down in the grass and pulled the little girl onto my lap, tickling her a little.

Hotaru began to giggle, the sound seemed to be the only thing that would ease the uncomfortable pain that was in my soul right now.

Soon she decided to push me over, crouching over me laughing, it made me happy to see her have fun for what probably was the first time.

I grabbed her gently and pulled her tight against me, careful not to hurt her as I kissed her forehead as I lay back, letting her rest with her head on my chest.

"Can I come visit?" she asked suddenly and I glanced over at her.

"Sure, anytime." I answered and she smiled as she kissed me on the cheek, which surprised me.

When I looked down she was blushing and I smiled as I pulled her a little tighter against me.

We lay there for what seemed like hours however our bliss was interrupted by a soft angelic voice saying "Why Haruka, I never knew that you were such a softy."

I looked up and there stood Michiru, looking like an angel.

"uh hi Michiru." I stated, blushing and she laughed, a melodic sound.

"Hi Haruka. Is this Hotaru?" the aqua haired teen asked and I nodded.

"yeah she's a little shy." I answered and she smiled and knelt down, not even caring that her dress was becoming dirty.

"I won't hurt her, but I understand that she doesn't trust many people...kinda like a certain tomboy I know." Michiru replied as she gently ran her hand through Hotaru's hair.

"wait...what did that mean?" I asked and the aqua haired girl sighed and smiled

"you seem lonely at school and even a little scared. I know why people don't trust you but there are some of us that would still be your friend if you'd just open up a little to us." Michiru stated with a smile and I sighed and I saw the gentleness that shone in her sapphire eyes.

We sat up there just talking, Hotaru slowly gaining trust in the mermaid like teen that was sitting in front of us.

By the late afternoon Hotaru had full trust in Michiru like she did with me and I finally had a friend my own age.

"Want to go out with us for lunch? I'm buying." she asked suddenly and I sighed, I didn't want to impose but Hotaru grabbed my hand.

"pretty Please Ruka-san?" she pleaded and I couldn't help but smile.

"sure why not." I replied and the young girl smiled and hugged me, hurting her bruised ribs.

"easy princess, we don't need you hurt any more than you are." I stated as I ruffled her hair.

I could feel eyes trained on me and when I looked up I saw that Michiru was staring at me with a smile.

'What is your problem?" I asked and she shook her head.

"its just I never thought I'd ever see you be this gentle." she replied and I laughed.

"yeah well there isn't that much that people know about me." I answered and she smiled.

"yeah, I believe that." she stated as we began to walk, though I lifted Hotaru onto my shoulders because I knew that her leg was still hurt.

As we made our way Michiru and I had a conversation about school and even about my fighting.

"you know, you wouldn't have to fight if you'd just talk to a few people?" Michiru stated with a smile and I sighed as I glanced down and replied

"yeah but who would accept a freak like me?" I grumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"Do you honestly think you're the only one at our school?" she asked, shocking me.

"who else is?" I asked and she laughed.

"lets see...Makoto, Elza was, Seiya, and Taiki." Michiru answers and I glanced at her in disbelief.

"What those three are female?" I asked and the aqua haired goddess laughed.

"yes, Seiya is transgender, Yaten is straight as far as I know but she just dresses like that because the clothes are more comfortable. Taiki is like you." she answered and I sighed.

"okay...nice to know." I retorted just as Hotaru asked softly

"What does transgender mean?"

I groaned as I looked at Michiru who shrugged a little and answered "someone born with the mind of a gender different than their body."

I knew that confused the little girl since it confused me when I was thirteen and had first heard that word when trying to figure out why I liked girls.

"an example is Seiya, she's a girl who has the mind of a guy." I tried to explain and she seemed to understand a bit.

"Okay...so are you...that?" she asked and I laughed out loud.

"No, but you're too young to talk about that." I chuckled as I felt heat creeping back into my face.

Michiru gave a little laugh and reached over and ruffled Hotaru's hair.

"Some people just like boy clothes and chose to dress like a man...Haruka isn't a trans-sexual but she is a little different than most girls." the green haired girl replied kindly.

"Okay." the little girl replied, though she was still unsure.

"You know what they say, Curiosity kills the cat Hime-chan." I teased and she giggled, wrapping her arms around my neck a little tighter for a minute.

As soon as we got to the restaurant I let Hotaru off my shoulders but kept her in my arms so that she wasn't hurting her leg anymore.

"what do you want to eat?" I asked and the young girl shrugged.

"really shy huh? Well what do you like Hotaru?" Michiru asked the child who glanced down.

"I don't know." she whimpered and both Michiru and I shared a look.

"just order her whatever you think she'd like, she's doesn't like milk though." I stated and Michiru smiled.

"Okay. I'm glad you are so close to her." Michiru told me and I was surprised at this.

After we got our food and had found a table we sat and ate, and I found it easy to relax around Michiru who wasn't really that stuck up, just a bit aloof at times.

However Hotaru was even warmer to her now and when we started to leave the restaurant she wanted to hold both of our hands but walk on her own.

"if your leg starts hurting one of us will be carrying you." Michiru warned gently as we caved into her wants.

As we walked back toward Michiru's house Hotaru becomes almost excited as she saw the large house. However when it was time for me to go home she seemed to be withdrawn again.

"Haruka can come by to visit any time she wants and you can spend time at her house too on the weekends if you're good and if Miss Meiou doesn't mind." the princess like teen stated and Hotaru looked up at me hopefully.

"Setsuna won't mind, she loves kids and was just happy that I stopped cussing so much." I stated and Michiru smiled and then chuckled.

"see? You'll see her again. I promise you that and I will not keep you away from your friend." she then whispered to a now almost crying Hotaru.

"I'll come by tomorrow after school so we can play a little while." I assured as I knelt down and hugged the little girl.

"Really?" the child sniffled as she glanced up at me, eyes pleading and it broke my heart to leave her there but I knew that it was for the best for her to remain with the gentle girl that was trying to comfort her even now.

"Yes really and sometimes on the weekend I might stay over to spend time with you." I assured as I gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"See Hotaru? You're worried for nothing." Michiru whispered, kissing the little girl's hair as well.

"I have to go home now Hime-chan, be good for Michiru okay? You see she's a really nice person and wont let anything hurt you." I said after a few minutes and Michiru picked the little girl up.

"she's a good girl, you don't have to worry about that and I wont ever hurt her...ever and my parents are on a business trip but they wont hurt her either and if someone does I'll call you Haruka and let you beat them up." Michiru stated and Hotaru glanced up at her, before she clung to the aqua haired girl.

"you know what? Get me a pen and I'll write down my number so she can call me later." I stated, suddenly recalling how my real dad would get me to calm down when I was very young and he had to work away.

And after depositing Hotaru back into my arms Michiru went inside and then came back with a notepad and a pen. Where I quickly wrote my number.

"now you see? You can call me any time you want." I whisper to the distraught girl as I pressed one final kiss into her hair before handing her back to Michiru.

However as I was walking away I heard my name called and when I turned around Michiru motioned me back so I turned around.

"she wanted to give you a proper goodbye." Michiru teased as Hotaru broke away from her side and hugged me tight around what she could reach of my waist.

"See you later Haruka-san!" she sobbed and I sank back to my knees as I returned her embrace.

"Tomorrow firefly, I promise." I whispered, fighting tears of my own as I nuzzled into her hair.

Finally though I was calm enough to gently pry her away and say "goodbye firefly, I'll see you tomorrow." before I left, this time without looking back in the fear of my own tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Michiru's pov:

the little girl buried her face against me as I watched Haruka walk away, though she seemed a little bit relaxed with me but sad.

"hey, you'll see her again. There's no need to cry." I whispered and she looked up, her purple eyes boring into my very soul, though she was trying her hardest to stop crying.

"'here...we'll let you get a little more control then we're going shopping to get you some clothes and toys." I stated and she glanced at me disbelievingly.

"really?" she asked and I laughed,

"yes sweetheart. This is your home now and I am going to do my best to make you happy here." I answered and she hugged me, her small arms tight around me.

"thank you." she whispered and I picked her up, careful to not hurt the bruises that Haruka had mention that decorated her body.

"You are very welcomed." I replied gently,

while we were walking

I noticed that the girl was calming down and was finally acting like any child her age, chatting aimlessly about anything and everything. However when we got into the store she became timid again.

Hardly even nodding when I asked her if she wanted something.

"Hotaru, I want you to tell me." I stated in a whisper as I knelt to her height as I continued "I want you to be completely honest with me, if you don't like something by all means tell me alright?"

She nodded and I smiled, ruffling her hair as I stood back up.

We spent a few more minutes collecting whatever I thought that the girl needed then we went to the checkout, though the girl seemed as nervous as ever.

"You can call Haruka when we get home...I'm sure she'd like to hear from you." I replied and she instantly brightened.

"You know, you're the first person I ever saw Haruka care about. She's always so cold at school but today she was so different." I decided to say, trying to start a conversation and Hotaru looked up.

"Ruka-san told me that she has to be like that because people aren't very nice to her." she stated and I nodded.

"well how about I make a promise to you that I won't let Haruka be stuck alone anymore." I stated and Hotaru glanced up at me and smiled.

"I think that she could use a friend." she replied and I nodded.

As we walked back to the house I noticed that Hotaru was again acting like any child her age, which re-leaved me.

Once we got home I found her a room right next to mine so that she wouldn't get lost if she needed me in the night.

"you'd need a map to make your way through this house." I heard her mutter as I showed her around.

"that's what I said when my parents moved here...for as short a time that was." I retorted and she glanced up at me, concerned.

"Michiru-san? Why doesn't your parents stay home?" she asked softly, voice quivering slightly.

"their work took them to America and they left me here since they didn't want me to go to any other school." I answered, trying not to sound too hurt by their decision and the thought of the secret reason that drove them away.

"can't they get in trouble for that?" she asked suddenly, and I shook my head.

"No, I am seventeen and can legally live on my own. Besides that I have been emancipated or given legal freedom from my parents. I could move if I wanted but my father insists that I keep the house." I explained though thoughts began to fill my mind.

Father, he was the only reason that I was still here since mother would have had me thrown out if it was left up to her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Hotaru hugged me, catching me off guard.

"I'm sorry I asked Kaiou-san. I didn't mean to make you sad." she whispered and I noticed that a stray tear had began to make its way down my face.

"you didn't, its just me and my parents had a fight about something important before they left and I was remembering that." I answered as I wiped the stubborn moister from my cheek and knelt down, returning the girl's hug.

**Haruka's pov:**

When I got home Mom was waiting on me.

"are you crying?" she asked and I glared at her, it wasn't any of her business if I was or not.

"No." I snapped in half truth because I had been, after I left them I had let my eyes spill over because something about the way the child acted toward me drove a stake right through my very core.

"you know you'll still get to see her right? Its not like she's in another country." Mom replied as she crossed the room, placing a soft hand on my shoulder.

"I know...can you please just leave me a lone for right now?" I asked and she smiled sympathetically

"of course." she answered, hugging me slightly before walking up the stairs.

That's what I truly liked about Setsuna, if I needed to be alone she wouldn't hover but if I wanted her around I could always count on her. As I headed to my room I couldn't help but to think of how lucky I was to have a home like this since not many people would adopt someone who had been dubbed a 'problem child'.

I lay in bed thinking things through for what seemed like forever and soon I let my consciousness drift from me.

"Haruka! You have a phone call!" Setsuna's voice shook me awake as I shot up out of bed, almost falling form surprise.

"Mom! Did you have to scream right beside of me?" I growled, causing her to laugh.

"I tried everything else to get you up...well besides dumping water over your head." she retorted and I glared at her as I snatched the phone from her hand.

"hello?" I growled into the receiver and was surprised when I heard innocent giggles coming from the other side.

"sorry to wake you up Haruka-san." Hotaru's voice stated between laughter.

"its quite alright kiddo. So do you like your new home?" I replied and she began to tell me everything that they had done and that her and Michiru had just finished baking a cake.

"wow, she's really nice huh?" I asked, chuckling. Hotaru seemed to at least opened up to Michiru.

"yeah, she is." the girl answered and I fell back onto the bed, listening to the child's excited chatter.


	7. Chapter 7

When I hung up the phone I lay awake for what seemed like forever, trying to keep the memories of my past out of my mind and wondered what my real parent would say if they knew anything about me and my sexuality.

Would they forgive me? Would they still love me? Would I get beaten once more?

However then a knock came at my door, startling me.

"How is she?" Mom's voice asked and I sighed as I sat up.

"talkative." I answered, trying to pretend that I didn't care about the girl. However my mother only rolled her eyes.

"Haruka, stop trying to be such a pain. You care for that girl." She stated and then added "you had to because you never cry Haruka and you was today."

I felt heat rush to my face as I rolled over and hid my face from my guardian before muttering

"Shut up!"

I could hear her soft chuckle and her footsteps approached the bed then her hand lightly running lightly through my hair.

"You're not a monster Haruka, I don't care what everyone else thinks. If you just will open up to people they will see you in the same way that I do…..they will see you as the kind, gentle person that has just been hurt too much." She whispered, causing me to growl.

"Then explain why everyone hates me just because I'm gay!" I snapped and she sighed as she moved away from me.

"Haruka…you need to try to make friends besides being paranoid. You only really opened up to Elza and that was only because she forced herself into your life." Setsuna continued and I sighed.

"What do you understand? You know nothing about what it's like to be anything like me! So just shut the fuck up and leave me alone!" I snapped and for a moment I expected a harsh blow however all she said was

"Alright Haruka."

And with that she left me alone, to calm down.

What had I done? I wondered as I lay there, fighting tears. Thinking I Had messed things up with my adoptive mother.

After about two hours I managed to drag myself downstairs to where Setsuna was working on something on the ancient desktop that sat at the far end of the living room.

"I'm sorry." I stated and she looked up with a small smile.

"I know, just never cuss me again young lady." She replied though her voice was soft and her eyes shone with compassion.

"Yes ma'am." I replied and she rolled her eyes, the mock sternness gone.

"Are you hungry? Dinner's on the table." She asked suddenly and I nodded.

"okay, thanks Mom." I stated and she smiled before turning back to the computer.


	8. Chapter 8

I was surprised that Setsuna wasn't really angry at me, since I had cursed at her.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked after dinner and she turned to me and smiled slightly as she nodded.

"Of course." She answered and I sighed as I sat down on the couch, facing her.

"I'm ready to talk about my past but first I….I don't want you to think I'm a monster." I forces myself to say as I looked down at the carpet. Only hearing her get up and walked over to me and sat down beside of me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"Tell me." She replied, pulling me against her side.

"My parents died in a car crash." Began as I recalled all of those painful memories.

"There was blood everywhere because my father wasn't wearing a seatbelt and was ejected from the car….my grandmother didn't want me, saying that I should have died that night." I croaked, trying to hold back tears and then I felt her arm tighten around me, a sideways hug.

"You survived for a reason Haruka, there's a plan for you in this life." She advised and I glanced up at her, shocked that she was using my religion against me at this moment.

"Why would anyone tell a little girl that?" my mother growled and I relaxed, letting my tears come.

As I began to cry I felt as if the weight of the world lifted from me.

After a while I calmed down, embarrassed now for crying but I knew that there was no reason for it however then the phone began to ring loudly.

"Hello?" she asked softly and then cursed under her breath.

"We'll be right there." She stated after a few minutes.

As soon as she was off the phone she turned to me and whispered "Elza grey's father got hurt on the job and she wants you to be there for her." Mom told me and I sighed and nodded, rushing to grab my jacket.

I had to be there for my best friend, I just had to.

When we got to the hospital Elza rushed and hugged me tightly, her tears seeping into my shoulder.

"I'm so scared Haruka." She sobbed into my shirt as I wrapped my arms around her, wishing that it was me reliving the pain and not the gentle pink haired girl in my arms.

Elza didn't deserve this kind of pain, she was never mean to anyone and could put up with my bad attitude.

"I know Eli." I whispered as I stood there, rocking lightly as I tried to soothe her.

Seeing her cry tore me apart, the girl was like my sister and my best friend. I would do anything to ease her pain.

"He's a fighter." I stated in a whisper as I rested my chin against her hair, letting her cry herself out in my arms.

I could feel Setsuna's eyes on me for a few minutes before she walked into the building.

Mom understood people and emotions far more than anyone, she could just look at you and could tell what you're feeling.

I don't know how long that I was standing there with her but after what felt like forever I lead her to the bench and set down, pulling her down beside and against me.

"Setsuna will let us know what happens Elza." I stated with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just so worried." She admitted and I sighed and nodded as I stared up at the starry sky, praying that the man would be alright for Elza's sake.


	9. Chapter 9

I awoke the next morning in my bed, blankets wrapped tightly around me like rope.

I wondered how I got here then recalled vaguely the ride home the previous night.

"Morning sunshine, any plans for today?" Setsuna asked, even though the clock read twelve forty.

"Nope, how is Mr. Grey?" I asked and she sighed.

"He will be okay, he lost a lot of blood though." Setsuna replied and I sighed.

"That's good, Elza was really scared last night." I stated and she nodded.

"You were a good friend to her." She replied gently then hugged me "that was hard for you."

I nodded as I relaxed into her for a few minutes, before heading to the fridge and grabbing a can of soda.

"Want me to fix you something?" Mom asked me and I sighed and shook my head.

"Nah, there's still donuts. I am going to go play ball later…if that's okay with you." I replied and she smiled.

"Its fine, just be careful." She stated and I smiled as I nodded.

"Sure thing mama." I answered and she chuckled as she put on her jacket and headed out the door.

Sweat dripped from my hair as I paused for a breath, wiping moister from my face.

Then I glanced at my watch, seeing that it was already four o'clock in the afternoon, no wonder I was tired.

"Wow, you're pretty good at that." A voice stated and I whirled around, seeing Makoto standing at the edge of the court.

"Thanks. Want to jump in?" I asked and she nodded and walked over.

"Thanks Haruka, you know Michiru was talking about you today." The browner asked me and I nodded as I tossed the ball to her.

"Really?" I asked, completely shocked and she smiled.

"Yeah, she was going on about how you were good with kids and that you're a really sweet person." Makoto asked as she dashed past me.

I blushed at this and tried to steal the ball though then I fell onto the pavement, ho t pain shoot through my knees.

"Fuck, I thought that only little kids did this!" I growled, squeezing my eyes closed as I felt blood wet my skin.

"Afraid of blood?" she asked softly and I sighed and forced a nod.

"Long story." I answered and she chuckled.

"At least you're not like my friend Usagi and start crying every time you get a little paper cut." Makoto laughed softly.

I barely opened my eyes as the sight of my own blood made me queasy, though the memories didn't come as strong.

"Wow that really stings." I grumbled as I stood.

"You okay with walking?" Makoto asked and I chuckled.

"Believe me, had worse." I retorted and she smirked and threw my ball back to me.

"See you later Haruka-san." She stated as she walked toward a small group of people that I had recognized from the school.

I had to limp home and when Setsuna saw my blood splattered skin she gasped.

"What happened?" she asked and I sighed.

Yep, here comes mama bear.

"I fell, don't worry. I made a new friend…Makoto….but now I'm late for my meeting with Hotaru and Michiru." I replied and she sighed and walked over to the cabinet and removed the first aid kit.

"Here, go patch yourself up then you can go over there." She stated with a smile once I told her that I had not been hurt in another fight.

I smiled and took the pack.

"Thanks Mom…..and don't worry so much. I can handle myself fine and I would tell you if I was hurt by someone." I stated and she smiled.

"You're not a baby but I can't help but worry." She stated and I laughed.

"I know, but you don't have to get all overprotective either." I chuckled, walking toward the bathroom.


End file.
